How are Dinosaurs Named?
There are three different ways that dinosuars are named inside this game. This has become an interesting question due to the little rascal shown below - the Unaysaurus or Black Water Lizard. Due to genetic mutations, possibly induced by bioactive chemicals in this mysterious black water, a number of these dinos were born with an extra S''' chromosome. These S-Dinos, using a name based on the X-Men, have been recognized by the Dino Gods as their own species, the Una's'ysaurus. The only difference between these two species is that extra S chromosome. The sacred text, listing all the known dino species, in known by the simple, yet revered title of "DinoEvolution". Species 54: Unaysaurus Species 55: Unasysausus '''Janus: The left head ia a boy named Unay while the right head is a girl named Unasys. Many extreme Dino Collectors are asking if I fused a Unasaurus and now my Collection Count shows 54/55 do I have all the dinos? Is there any way to get the count up to 55 now that the Buggy Gold Pack in which these mutant dinos arrived has expired? Dinosaur Names Each dinosaur has a number of names, including some secret names which you may never see. That is because a name is a word of power. 1. First there is the common name, which is not secret and can easily be seen by popping open a habitat and looking at each dino's Life Stats. The names you see there are the common names for each dino. You can also see many of these common names by popping open the Dino Den. If a dino is not hibernating, its common name will appear directly above its picture in the Dino Den. Common names often contain spaces, as in "Lucky Mammoth", and never contain numbers. If a common name contains two or more words separated by spaces, each new word is always capitalized. 2. Next there is the species name, which is rarely seen by villagers. This is a name of considerable power. There are only three ways to see the species name. After a successful fusion, the names seen in the Fusion Report are the species name - not the common name! For most players, this is the only time you will see the actual species name. It is the official Hatching Certificate presented by the Dino Gods, and kowing this name will assure a deep pyschic bond between you and your new dinosaur. Too bad, many people pay little attention at this critical moment. Once you pop that egg from the Fusion Lab into the Dino Den, you will never see that sacred species name again - unless you fuse another identical dino. Each species name must start with a capital letter, and never contains spaces nor any numbers. The species name does not contain any special characters like as underscore and only the first letter is ever capitalized. 3. The most secret name of all is the dinosaurID, and this name is never revealed in the game, although Digital Sorcerers can readily read the Sacred Texts and discover these words of power. Fortunately, an ancient engraved stone has been found in a tiny prehistoric coastal village called "Tiny Rosetta", which after years of dogged effort, has finally been translated into the following table of all the dinosaur names. Table of Dinosaur Names from the engraved Tiny Rosetta Stone The common and arcane names of all the dinosaurs as translated form the Tiny Rosetta Stone in alphabetical order.